sonicwbiifandomcom-20200216-history
Freekstyle
GameCube Game Boy Advance }} |genre=Sports game, Racing game |modes=Single-player, Multiplayer |platforms=PlayStation 2, Nintendo GameCube, Game Boy Advance }} Freekstyle is a 2002 motocross racing video game for the PlayStation 2, Game Boy Advance and Nintendo GameCube. There are four levels of gameplay: the circuit, a quick race, freestyle, and free run. Courses Race courses *'Monumental Motoplex in Monument Valley, Utah' — This is a course that twists and turns though the rock structures. The jumps are very smooth and one of the last jumps has burst though a ring with a glass panel in it with the Freekstyle logo on it. *'The Crust Belt' — This track is based in an abandoned coal mining/welding factory, oddly still running, features jumping over belts full of coal, and speeding through a run down warehouse. There are also two secret jumps, one where the player jumps over buckets filled with molten steel, and the other in which they have to smash through wooden crates to get on the route to a massive jump. *'Burn It Up' — The player must race their way in this "Nature Gone Ari" track, full of burning/collapsing trees and rocks shooting down an uphill section of the track. The very first jump is the biggest in the course. There are two secret jumps, one in which the player goes off course and follows a gray line that leads them to a rock jump. The other needs full boost to get up on the top of the multiple 'S' shaped turns below. *'Gnome Sweet Gnome' — This course takes place at Green Animals Topiary Garden in Portsmouth, Rhode Island, featuring jumps over multiple sculptures, and a section where the player knocks over little gnomes. *'Let It Ride' — This track is based in Laughlin, Nevada, it is one of the more colorful and ambient tracks in the game. There is a secret route where, when a jump pops up from the ground, the player will land on a red and blue platform which takes them to the next pop up jump (non-secret). *'The Rocket Garden' — The hardest track in the game is in a rocket launching base, and has more secret jumps than any of the other tracks. First, if the player hears an alarm go off in the first section of the track, they must go to the middle launching pad; there will be a jump and they will soar past a rocket taking off. Next, on the very next jump, if they jump the middle ramp, they will land on a platform which leads them to the inside of the facility. The exit of the building launches them out to the next jump section. On the final stretch, the player must go to the middle route, and it will lead them to a big jump with a glass pane ring. Freestyle courses *'Feel the Pane in Detroit' — This is a course filled with jumbo-trons or "Freek TV's", and loads of glass panes to smash or crash though. *'The Crash Pad' — This is an abandoned house under construction, full of jumps over the house, exploding grills, and a pool. It is not for swimming, though. *'The Burbs' — This is a neighborhood turned into "Freekville" The population was originally in the thousands, after Freekstyle paid a visit, there were only eight (Number of racers in the game). This course is full of twisty, curvy, massive, and "Over-the-Top" jumps. Racers *Mike "Metz" Metzger, "The Godfather" *Brian Deegan *Leeann Tweeden *Stefy Bau *Clifford Adoptante, a.k.a. the Flyin' Hawaiian *Mike Jones, a.k.a. Mad Mike *Jessica Patterson *Greg Albertyn, a.k.a. Albee Music The title track for the game is a song called "Slip Away" by Dry Cell. Dry Cell's debut CD, Disconnected, was scheduled to be released by Warner Bros. Records on July 16, 2002, but was scrapped due to a dispute between the label and the band. Reception | Allgame_PS2 = | Edge_PS2 = 6/10 | EGM_PS2 = 8.17/10 | EuroG_PS2 = 6/10 | Fam_PS2 = 27/40 | GI_GBA = 7.5/10 | GI_NGC = 8.75/10 | GI_PS2 = 8.5/10 | GamePro_NGC = | GamePro_PS2 = | GameRev_PS2 = B | GSpot_GBA = 6.4/10 | GSpot_NGC = 7.7/10 | GSpot_PS2 = 8/10 | GSpy_NGC = (81%) | GSpy_PS2 = | GameZone_NGC = 7/10 | IGN_GBA = 7.8/10 | IGN_NGC = 8.2/10 | IGN_PS2 = 8.2/10 | NP_GBA = 3.2/5 | NP_NGC = 4.2/5 | OPM_PS2 = | rev1 = The Cincinnati Enquirer | rev1_NGC = | rev1_PS2 = | rev2 = Entertainment Weekly | rev2_PS2 = A− | MC_GBA = 65/100 | MC_NGC = 78/100 | MC_PS2 = 81/100 }} The PlayStation 2 and GameCube versions received "generally favorable reviews", while the Game Boy Advance version received "mixed" reviews, according to the review aggregation website Metacritic. In Japan, where the PS2 version was ported for release under the name and published by Electronic Arts on October 3, 2002, ''Famitsu gave it a score of 27 out of 40. Entertainment Weekly gave the PS2 version an A− and said, "With a great two-player head-to-head mode and 100 over-the-top stunts to perform, this makes regular motocross games look downright dull by comparison." FHM gave it four stars out of five and said it had "Splendid gameplay topped by highly-involving action and some nice comedy touches." The Cincinnati Enquirer gave the PS2 and GameCube versions four stars out of five and said, "This title feels as good as it looks thanks to its tight and responsive handling." Maxim likewise gave the PS2 version four stars out of five almost a month before its release date and said, "Extreme games keep getting extremer, but it would be tough to top this hellish twist on motocross racing." References External links * Category:2002 video games Category:GameCube games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:Racing video games Category:EA Sports games Category:EA Sports Big games Category:Hypnos Entertainment games Category:Destination Software games Category:Video games developed in the United States Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom